


What Dean Needed

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, mentions of Dean and hell hound, mentions of Dean and original male character, mentions of child abuse and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had been burdened with responsibility since the age of four. He didn't even realize he needed to let it go for even a little while until he was shown. What happens when that option is no longer available and the burden Dean carries is stronger than ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dean Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I used the tags of hell hound, child abuse and murder because these things are mentioned almost in passing, but they are mentioned. Please do not read if this is in any way a trigger for you.

Dean never knew he needed it. Sure he always hooked up with women who obviously knew what they wanted and let them have it that way. He felt like he was just being a good lover by letting them take the lead; he was just making sure they were satisfied. Now he realized that it was because he needed someone to take control from him, if only for a short time. 

He had never expected it to be a demon, much less Crowley, that showed him what he needed. Wonders never cease.

They'd been together a week trying to find the weapon that could kill Abaddon. Dean wouldn't let Crowley zap them anywhere. He had no intention of being stuck in the middle of nowhere, or worse, in hell, because Crowley had a damn tantrum. He insisted on driving Baby.

He stopped each night at a motel and got a double queen room out of habit. He didn't give a damn, at first, what Crowley did during the night. He hooked up with a woman from the nearest bar and acted as though his fight with Sam wasn't bothering him.

Then came the night Crowley popped in unannounced and very much at the wrong time. The waitress didn't even dress. She just grabbed her clothing and ran. Dean was livid. He was shouting at Crowley and throwing things at the demon; he hadn't even thought about the fact that he was still naked.

“Fifteen minutes, you couldn't wait another lousy fifteen minutes? No, you had to show up and run what's-her-name off, and now I'm stuck taking care of business myself!” Dean yelled as he threw the bedside clock at the king of hell.

Crowley slammed Dean against the nearest wall, face first. He got right up against Dean's back and said, “If getting your rocks off is all you're worried about, I'll be more than happy to help you with that.”

Dean couldn't move. All he could do was feel Crowley's slick fingers slide inside his ass. He started cursing the demon. 

“Hush,” Crowley said.

Now Dean couldn't speak. He felt Crowley work his ass open in circles and scissoring motions. It started to feel good when Dean accepted the fact that he couldn't stop it, that Crowley was the one in control, and that he was truly at Crowley's mercy.

When Crowley had Dean opened to his satisfaction, he snapped his fingers, and Dean was on the bed on his elbows and knees. The hunter still couldn't move.

Crowley undressed slowly as he spoke. “Always bossing people around, Squirrel. Always have to be in charge. Well, I'm tired of it. I'm about to show you who's really in charge here, and I think you're going to like it,” he said as he noticed how hard Dean still was.

Crowley climbed onto the bed and slapped Dean's ass cheek hard enough to turn the skin red instantly. He watched with satisfaction as Dean's cock throbbed and precome started to leak from the tip. He slapped Dean's other ass cheek just as hard. He smiled as Dean gasped for breath.

He reached around Dean and began playing with the helpless man's nipples. They were already firm and peaked just at the demon's touch. “Yes, I believe you're going to like it very much.” Crowley materialized nipples clamps on Dean.

Crowley lined his cock up with Dean's virgin hole and asked, “Ready, Dean? Ready for me to take all your control and make you my little slut?”

Dean shook his head vehemently.

“Too bad. You don't have a choice. I'm the one in control now, Dean. You'll take whatever I give you,” Crowley said and pushed his cock all the way into Dean's ass. 

“Damn, this feels good. Feels even better than a hit of human blood. You have no idea how good it feels to see your pretty, tight ass hanging off my cock like this, Squirrel. Your ass was made to be fucked hard, and that's what I'm going to do,” Crowley said before he began slamming repeatedly into Dean and slapping his ass hard.

“Please, please,” Dean whispered. He'd never felt like this. He had no control, no choice. All he had was the overwhelming sense of freedom to enjoy the sensations and feelings Crowley gave him.

“Want more, my little slut?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, please, Crowley, please,” Dean whined.

Crowley reached down and began stroking Dean's cock. When he sensed that Dean was close, Crowley squeezed him tight and said, “Not until and unless I say, Squirrel.”

Dean moaned, “Please.”

Crowley couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. He was amazed at this potential good fortune. “Feel good to be a little whore, Dean? Feel good to have someone else control you? Dominate you? Use you any way he wants?”

“Yes!” Dean gasped out. “Please, Crowley, please!”

Crowley kept pounding Dean, almost using his demon strength. “Are you giving yourself to me, Dean Winchester? Are you going to be my little slut to fuck any way I want, any time I want? Are you giving me complete control, basically ownership of you? 

“Because if I come in you, that is what will happen. Same thing if I let you come while I'm fucking you. Keep in mind that if you give yourself to me, I may just decide to hold you down and fuck you right in front of Moose. I may just decide I want you to be the one who brings, rapes, and kills a virgin child for my dinner.”

Crowley leaned over Dean and spoke directly in his ear, “I may just decide to let my hell hound make you his bitch. I may sit back and watch him mount you and ride you and knot your pretty tight ass and keep you tied to him for hours that will feel to you like decades.”

Dean moaned at the thought, “Please, Crowley, please, I need it.”

“Are you giving yourself to me, Dean?”

“Yes, Crowley, yes!”

“Come,” Crowley commanded. Dean did. So did Crowley. 

Crowley kept right on fucking Dean. “Want me to stop now, my little slut?”

“No, no. Please don't stop, my king,” Dean begged.

Crowley smiled and fucked Dean until an hour before sunrise. Crowley filled Dean full of his demon come six times and made Dean come four times.

That was how Dean came to realize what he needed. That was how Dean came to be owned by Crowley.

 

He still doesn't know how he managed to hide his relationship with Crowley from Sam. Sure Sam cracked jokes or made snide remarks, but he never knew their true relationship or he would have pitched a fit. Somehow Dean was always able to explain away the meetings. Somehow, well, he knew how, he always ended up naked, frozen by Crowley's power, and fucked senseless by the demon. He always begged for more. Crowley always gave it to him.

It was even better when Dean was a demon. Or it was at first. Crowley didn't have to hold back to keep from hurting him. He could do things to Dean then that he never would have survived as a human, like taking a hell hound's knot. That was Crowley's idea of punishment when Dean didn't follow orders. Dean never let Crowley know that it wasn't really a punishment because he liked it. The hound's took more control from Dean than Crowley did and it was wonderful to be tied to them helplessly for hours.

He was almost disappointed when Crowley ended things between them all because Dean, as a demon, was torn between Sam and Crowley. He knew if he could get Sam to go dark side things would be okay between them again, but Sam would have to know Dean was Crowley's property. He knew his brother would try to kill the only being that had ever given Dean what he truly needed, to be released from the pressure of being in control.

But Crowley had ended it, and Sam had come after him. Dean figured that was how it was supposed to be. When he got loose and went after Sam, he intended to turn his brother dark no matter how he had to do it. He planned on starting with his own demon blood. If that didn't work, well, Alistair had taught him a few tricks he'd never considered doing before.

Dean had him, too. He had Sam right there in the bunker hallway. Sam had the knife to Dean's throat, though both of them knew he would never use it. Dean had him until that winged dick interfered. 

Then he was human again. Sam at least wanted to work things out between them, but Dean still had the Mark of Cain and no method of release. Crowley was still pissed so Dean was having to fight harder than ever to hold on to and handle control. The Mark wanted control, and Dean was so damn tempted to give it over.

He fought hard when Charlie was killed. He lost much more control to the Mark than he ever wanted to. It felt so good to let go and let the Mark have its way. The only thing that kept him from killing Cas was knowing how hurt and alone Sam would be when the Mark finally claimed Dean completely.

 

Sam's plan worked and the Mark had been removed. The first thing Dean did was find a club and lose himself for a while in a talented dom. It wasn't enough. The dom was a huge man, built like a brick house, but he didn't have the demon strength to take full control and fuck Dean like he was used to, like he needed.

Then he'd found that this bond or whatever it was with Amara was trying as hard as the Mark did to control him. Dean finally realized what he needed to do, what he should have done from the start. He sat down and talked to Sam.

“Three years? “ Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Dean answered. He couldn't look his brother in the eye.

“You've been grabbing ankle for Crowley for three years?”

“Not the entire time, from the time we were looking for the First Blade until he turned me over to you when I was a demon. He hasn't touched me since, no matter how much I've needed him to,” Dean said honestly.

“When's the last time you got laid, Dean. I mean the way you need to, by a strong dom?”

“I've been to a club since the Mark's been gone, but the last time I really got laid good was the last time Crowley fucked me.”

“Now Amara wants to control you?”

“I don't know what she wants, Sam. All I know is that when I'm in the same room with her, I feel the pull of whatever the bond between us is. Honestly, it feels a lot like the first time I touched the Blade after taking the Mark. It's almost orgasmic.”

“Son of a bitch!” Sam yelled as he slung a book off the table.

“That's my line,” Dean tried to jokingly lighten the mood.

Sam spun around to face his brother, “This isn't funny, Dean.”

“I'm the last person you have to tell that, Sam,” Dean growled.

“What's the problem in here?” Cas asked. He had taken a break from his new Netflix binge to see what the fuss was about.

“Nothing you can help with, Cas,” Dean said and poured himself a drink.

“Dean, he has the strength to...”

“No! Hell no!” Dean yelled.

“Oh, so it's fine with Crowley, but not with Cas?”

“That's right, Sam, because we've always known Crowley would screw us one way or another. Cas has beaten my ass for no reason enough times. Hell no.” Dean said and slammed the glass down on the table. He left the library and went to his room after saying, “Not one word, Sammy. Not one fucking word about it.”

“Sam, what is the problem? How can I help?”

“You can't, Cas.”

“I know that Dean doesn't trust me to help with whatever this is, but...”

“Cas, this is one time I have to abide by my stubborn-as-hell brother's wishes. Just leave him alone. I'll talk to him when he calms down. I'm going to make some coffee.” Sam left the library.

With no clue of how to help, Castiel went back to Sam's room and turned Netflix back on.

 

Dean found Sam in the kitchen three hours later. “Look, I don't know what the answer is, but I know it ain't Castiel,” he said calmly as he sat across from Sam.

“Cas is our friend, Dean. He wants to help. Maybe he can help you control this bond with Amara by giving you what Crowley won't,” Sam said.

“Friend? After all he's done? Betraying us time and again, even breaking the wall Death set up in your head so you could stay sane and alive? He's no friend, Sam, he's a tool, just like the demon blade and the holy water. I don't trust him to do this.”

“Why did you trust Crowley?”

“Because he's had chance after chance to kill us and never did. He never even seriously hurt either one of us, even after we got him hooked on human blood. And he gave me a choice, Sam. Oh, he was definitely gonna fuck me that first time whether I wanted it or not, but he gave me a choice about becoming his property.”

“Is there anyone you do trust enough to give this a try?”

“Yeah. You.”

“I'm not strong enough Dean. You said the guy in the club was bigger than me.”

“He was a stranger. We agreed on a safe word because I couldn't give up complete control to him. I know you, and I trust you. You're the only one I've ever trusted completely. I wouldn't even want a safe word with you. 

“I know this is a disgusting idea to you so I don't expect you to take it seriously. I'm just saying that's how it is,” Dean said as he got up to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Dean hadn't even reached for the cup when Sam was behind him pulling Dean's arms behind his back and shoving him against the table. “Disgusting? I've wanted to do this again since we had to cure you of that fuck or die curse that witch cast on you when you were twenty-one. I know you didn't want to think about it much less do it again.

“Now is just like then. You don't have a choice. I'm going to fuck you hard and you're going to have to take it. So are you going to walk your pretty ass to the dungeon, or am I going to drag you there?”

Dean's breath caught in his chest as his cock twitched at Sam's tone of authority. He turned his head and smirked, “You do what you gotta do, Sammy.”

Without a word, Sam slipped a pair of handcuffs on Dean and dragged him to the dungeon.

 

Dean was naked, collared, and on his hands and knees chained to the dungeon floor. He was blindfolded and had clamps on his nipples and a dildo in his ass as Sam beat him repeatedly with a thong whip. Dean screamed out his pleasure.

“Silence! Make another sound and I'll shove a ball gag in your mouth,” Sam ordered. He really didn't want to explain this to their feathered guest.

Even the tone of Sam's voice made Dean's cock twitch more. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips.

Sam dropped the whip and grabbed the ball gag. He straddled Dean from behind and held his head between his knees as he shoved the ball gag in his brother's mouth. 

As he moved back, he noticed how much precome was leaking from Dean's cock. He put a cock ring on his brother. “You're not coming any time soon,” Sam growled, “not until after I've fucked your tight ass and pretty lips. I'm not ready to do that yet.”

Dean moaned around the ball gag, but he made much less noise. He arched his back as Sam resumed his fun with the whip.

Dean was shedding tears of frustration by the time Sam finally removed the dildo and slid into him. “Look at you, just a fucking whore, aren't you? Never had a pussy take my cock this easily,” Sam said as he pounded his cock into Dean's ass. “You're taking me easily, but your pretty ass is still tight and hot. Well, it's my pretty ass now. You're my fucking whore. Nobody ever touches you again but me, sugar lips. Got that?”

Dean nodded and moaned as the force of Sam's thrusts drove him to his elbows. His ass burned where Sam had whipped him; the weighted chain attached to the nipple clamps pulled at his nipples and had his cock twitching more. He had never felt as good as he did now being completely at Sam's mercy.

Sam unbuckled the ball gag and removed it from Dean's mouth. He slid his cock out of Dean's ass and slid the dildo right back in. He stepped in front of Dean and pulled him up by the hair of his head. “Let's see if those pretty sugar lips feel as good as they look,” he said.

Dean opened his mouth willingly for Sam to shove his cock deep down his brother's throat. He moaned around Sam as Sam picked up the whip and started lashing Dean's ass and back again.

“You really do have cock sucking lips and know how to use them, my pretty whore. Well, you're only allowed to use them on me now. You're lips are mine just like you're pretty ass is.”

Sam pulled his cock from Dean's mouth and rubbed his lips with it, “Whose pretty cock sucking lips are those, whore?”

“Yours,” Dean said breathlessly.

“What did you say?”

“Yours, sir,” Dean said in a stronger voice.

“That's right, sugar lips, and whose pretty ass is that?”

“Yours, sir,” Dean said.

Sam pushed his cock back into Dean's mouth. “That's right, sugar lips, all mine, and I'm not giving them up.”

Dean moaned again as Sam damn near choked him thrusting into his throat. He swallowed every drop when Sam came in his mouth.

Sam dropped to his knees and pulled Dean's face up. He kissed Dean until the taste of come was gone. He removed the cock ring from Dean but held him too tight to come. “Do you deserve to come, sugar lips?”

“No, sir, but please,” Dean whispered.

“Please, what?”

“Please let me come, sir,” Dean begged.

“Since you're begging so pretty,” Sam said as he stroked Dean, “come.”

Dean came hard.

Sam unchained Dean and removed the other toys. He caught Dean as he nearly collapsed. He wrapped his brother in a blanket and helped him to the shower. He washed Dean in cool water and helped him to bed. Dean passed out then.

 

The smell of coffee woke Dean when Sam brought two cups into the bedroom. “How do you feel?” Sam asked.

“Never felt better,” Dean said before sipping his coffee. “Thank you, Sammy.”

“You don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure.”

“Really?”

“I meant what I said in the kitchen before I dragged you to the dungeon. I've want it for years,” Sam said quietly as he stared at his coffee.

“Not wanting to think about it is not the reason I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to talk about it because I was afraid you'd see how much I wanted it.”

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief. “You mean we've both wanted each other all these years but were afraid the other didn't?”

“Looks that way,” Dean said quietly.

They finished their coffee in silence. Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He turned to his brother and cupped his cheek in his palm. “Sammy,” he whispered. When he felt Sam lean into his touch, Dean gently pulled his brother to him and kissed him tenderly.

They melted into each other. Their lovemaking was slow and sweet because it was them this time. They were together because they wanted to be and not as defense against some supernatural power. Clothes were removed without hurry or thought. Skin was kissed, licked, and sucked reverently. There were few whispered words other than Dean's “please” when Sam slid between his legs and Sam's “so good” when Dean's legs wrapped around his back. The only other words were their names whispered as if in prayer.

Sam's thrusts were deep but unhurried. Dean met each one as he held Sam tightly to him. They came together, and light exploded from their bodies so brightly that it lit the entire bunker through vents and around doorways.

Cas came rushing to see what had happened. He found the boys curled together in a literal afterglow. The angel smiled and said, “Finally,” before he closed the door and left them alone. 

 

When they had their showdown with Amara, she was confident that Dean not only wouldn't hurt her, but would protect her from Sam. She turned her back on Dean, and he shoved an angel blade through her. Amara was gone.

 

Sam and Dean continued hunting and began training young hunters to take over. They were everything the other needed. They were together and happy.


End file.
